


The More Things Change

by Tasyfa



Series: I Ain't Drunk, I'm Amazed [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, do not copy to other sites, guerinweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael’s more interested in the music than the liquor or the company.





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: September 19, 2019  
Fic prompt: Dates just limit your options  
Edit/art/video prompt: Favorite Michael Dynamic (familial, romantic, etc)  
Song prompt: “Fistfight” Ballroom Thieves  
Visual Prompt: [winking at Maria in the Mineshaft Tavern]
> 
> [[[lyric: The silent language of the anguish of a heart that sings but doesn’t make a sound]]]
> 
> Snapshot of an evening during the lost decade. Alex is present only in Michael's thoughts.  
~ Tas

Another drink, laugh, woman on his arm. Life moved on but not forward, exactly. 

Bar band on the tiny stage with a singer who sounded like someone Michael knew. Or had known, once. The difference between 17 and 25 was big enough that voices could still change. Bodies certainly had.

Still, if Michael chose to ignore facts and listen to the sweet croon of memory, who the fuck cared? 

He threw a distracted smile at his date when she said something and walked off. Ladies’, bar, home; he really didn’t give a shit.

Listening to the music was what mattered.


End file.
